elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
East Empire Company Warehouse
East Empire Company Warehouse is a dock located in Haafingar hold, at the foot of the city of Solitude. Description This storage is run by the East Empire Company, a faction that also appears in . Inside, there are several ships and average loot. There are also several guards, known infamously as East Empire Wardens, who patrol the docks inside the warehouse. There is a secret cave called Brinewater Grotto to the right of the warehouse behind some containers, but it is only accessible after completing the Thieves Guild quest Scoundrel's Folly. The larceny target East Empire Trading Map can be found in the dockmaster's office. It can then be sold to Delvin Mallory, of the Riften Thieves Guild. Notable items *Speech Skill Book The Buying Game - Go up the first ramp from the entrance, follow it until reaching the stairs, turn left at the stairs, follow that shelf around and the book is on top of one of the three crates. *Smithing Skill Book Heavy Armor Forging - Take the path through the shelves instead of up the ramp to a shelf with a pile of iron ingots on it, the book is to the right of these iron ingots. *East Empire Trading Map - In the dockmaster's office behind the ship, at the top of a dirt ramp. Note that there are also multiple pieces of jewelry as well as gold here. *There is a chest with a leveled amount of gold outside of the warehouse, underwater. To get to it, walk off the boardwalk at the stairs closest to the warehouse and look north. *Two sets of the unique Noble Clothes and the rare Fur-Lined Boots. *One of the four wieldable knives in the game located upstairs inside Vittoria Vici's building on a plate on top of a crate. Gallery TESV Location EECO.png Trivia *After the completion of Scoundrel's Folly, the East Empire Wardens who patrol the warehouse will be replaced by the average Solitude guards. *Unlike the East Empire Wardens who attack on sight, the Solitude guards allow for a ten-second trespass warning before attacking or arresting. *The name "East Empire Company" is likely a reference to the "East India Company," a 17th-19th Century English trading company. *The interior portion of the East Empire Company Warehouse is considered outdoors, therefore it is possible for a dragon to spawn inside. However, it will clip through the walls. *Teldryn Sero tends to call the company "Heartless Bastards." *It is possible that East Empire Warden might send hired thugs if Dragonborn steals anything from the warehouse. *It is not necessary for the player to have joined the Thieves Guild and started the quest "Scoundrel's Folly" to gain entrance to the warehouse; one needs to simply pick the lock on the door. However, both the outside and interior is guarded by Solitude guards, as well as some dockworkers on the boats. Being caught trespassing will yield a 5 bounty, whilst killing any of the inhabitants within gives the usual 1000 bounty for each kill. Having a follower along, such as Cicero or a Housecarl, will allow them to fight the guards and dockworkers while the player can remain undetected to avoid high bounties. The player must have a high Sneak skill to avoid detection, however. *The larceny target, the East Empire Shipping Map, does not appear if one is not affiliated with the Thieves Guild. Appearances * es:Almacén de la Compañía del Imperio Oriental fr:Entrepôt de la Compagnie de l'Empire oriental pl:Magazyn Kompanii Wschodniocesarskiej ru:Склад Восточной имперской компании Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Docks